Retrato Imaginário
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Hikari e Quiang. Presente de Amigo secreto para Bibi de Guardians


**

* * *

**

Retrato Imaginário

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Presente de amigo secreto pra minha querida Bibi da comunidade de Guardians no orkut. O fanfic é um song fic da música "Retrato Imaginário" do grupo já extinto SNZ e o casal são Hikari e Quiang do original GUARDIANS da Lucy-chan! **

* * *

_**Falso diálogo, palavras sem som**_

_**Rodeiam minha mente dominando o coração**_

_**Um grito sai em sua direção**_

_**Caminha pelos ares ecoando a imensidão**_

Mesmo sabendo quem ele era, ela o amava. O porquê, ele nunca entenderia, mas o sentimento de Hikari era verdadeiro, era puro e era real.

Todas as vezes que olhava para si mesmo, Qiang envergonhava-se da dureza de seu coração, da frieza de seus gestos e do ódio que existia em sua alma, na qual lutava bravamente para apagar.

...Mas apesar de tudo isso, ela ainda o queria...

_**Fui buscar você em mim**_

_**O céu e o mar te dei**_

_**Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim**_

_**Te alcançar, eu não cheguei**_

E neste momento, sentado em frente à tela do computador, ele releu pela décima vez o mesmo e-mail, mal acreditando no que o mesmo dizia:

"Se você sente o mesmo que eu, venha até mim..."

Era assim que se encerrava a longa carta eletrônica de amor. O nome de uma praia estava no final do corpo do texto.

E naquele momento, Qiang pensava se tinha o direito de realmente ir até ela. Merecer seu amor, ele sabia que não merecia, nunca seria digno daquela garota fantasticamente doce e leal. Mas sem nenhuma razão racional, seu coração saltava quando a via, e num misto de raiva e desespero ele reconhecia a si mesmo que a queria.

_**You´ve gotta feel the flying angel**_

_**Para encontrar você**_

_**O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver**_

_**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário**_

_**Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**_

Existiria um mar intransponível para alguém que realmente desejasse chegar ao porto seguro do outro lado da costa? Na tempestade se sua vida, Hikari podia ser aquela que lhe traria paz.

Para isso precisava apenas esquecer seu rancor contra a mãe dela...

_**Olhar você, e não reconhecer**_

_**Beijar a sua boca, te tocar e não te ver**_

Os passos o guiaram como um zumbi em direção a praia. Ao longe observou a forma da garota, que sentada sobre a areia, o aguardava.

-Você demorou – a ouviu dizendo enquanto se aproximava dela.

Estava linda, muito mais madura do que quando a conheceu, mas ainda adolescente. A verdade sobre sua origem fez a jovem se tornar mais séria e seu olhar estava mais intenso. Mas nem por isso, aquela magia que a enaltecia, aquela delicadeza e força típica das jovens guerreiras, a havia abandonado. Ao contrário... Hikari agora era muito mais... mulher...

_**Sentir no ar, magia de viver**_

_**Imortal, entre o bem e o mal, permitir o prazer**_

-Não demorei tanto assim – ele murmurou.

-Pareceu bastante tempo para mim.

_**Fui buscar você em mim**_

_**O céu e o mar te dei**_

_**Por onde andar, caminhos sem fim**_

_**Te alcançar, eu não cheguei**_

-Aquilo que você escreveu no e-mail... – ele começou

-Foi sincero – ela o interrompeu – e se você está aqui, creio que seja correspondida também.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se no aguardo da resposta do chinês. Quiag pensou em todas as palavras que poderia usar para negar aquela afirmação, mas não conseguia as pronunciar.

Não queria amá-la! Não queria amar ninguém, mas infelizmente o coração é um dos órgãos do corpo de que não se tem nenhum controle.

Ao aceitar isso, percebeu que também não mais dominava os outros membros, pois quando se deu por conta, já a tinha nos braços, beijando-a com sofreguidão.

**You´ve gotta feel the flying angel**

**Para encontrar você**

**O pôr-do-sol, amor, deixar de ver**

**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário**

**Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**

-É... – ela gemeu assim que os lábios se descolaram – acho que REALMENTE sou correspondida.

_**A sua imagem retrato falado ao contrário**_

-Como você soube que eu era louco por você? – ele perguntou ainda tentando controlar a respiração.

-Sempre soube que existia um coração quente atrás de tanta aparência má.

-Intuição?

-Simples paixão – respondeu a jovem voltando a beijá-lo.

**Como uma história presente, passado imaginário**

**Fim**


End file.
